A New Home
by Yami'sPrincess4
Summary: A Yellow Poogle Finds Himself Out Of The Pound And Into A New Home.


_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Neopets. However, I do have an account: DarkMagicianGirl4444.**_

It was Friday February 25, 2005. I had come home with a new edition to the family: a new brother. Patches112 was the cutest yellow Poogle at the pound and I considered myself very lucky to have adopted him.

Patches112 walked nervously into our neohome. He took in his surroundings and smiled appreciatively. No sooner than he had taken five steps, my Ixi, Angel, my Shoyru, Mia, and my Kiko, Sunny (all three girls) ran (well Mia flew) down the steps to greet the new arrival.

"Wow!" Mia exclaimed, "we have a brother!"

"He's so cool!" Angel exclaimed

"Can we show him his room mom?" Sunny asked me, "Please?"

I laughed at the enthusiasm in my girls' faces.

"Okay," I said, "go ahead."

The girls ushered Patches112 upstairs with me behind them. When we reached the room, I took a good look at Patches112's face. His mouth was open in shock.

The room was decorated in Jeran from the walls to the floor. There was a Jeran Bed, Pillow, Bean Bag, Lamp, Books, Poster, a back pack for school, and toys.

"So do you like it?" I asked him.

"I love it!" Patches112 exclaimed. And he ran over and plopped down on the bed.

But little did Patches112 know that he had another surprise for him, because at that moment the doorbell rang.

The five of us ran downstairs and I opened the door. Tiamari, my sister, was standing there with her "children": Paris and Parisneo (the green Acara twins), Raven (the red Aisha), and Cloe (the red kacheek). They walked in and took a seat in the Kitchen look around.

"You guys are here early," I said to my sister as I gave her a hug.

"Well we didn't want to miss a second," Tiamari said to me, "by the way, I bought the

Faerie Queen Burritos and the Cherryberry Krawkade."

"Great!" I said and I turned to Patches112, "Patches112, this is my sister Tiamari and her family Paris, Parisneo, Raven, and Cloe."

I pointed to each of Tiamari's pets and in turn they each nodded.

"Nice to meet you," they chorused.

"Likewise and you can call me Patches," said Patches112, "I have a question: how can I tell Paris and Parisneo apart?"

"That's easy," said Paris, "I'm the oldest and I'm a boy."

"Well," said Parisneo, "he would have known that if you would've said something _earlier_, Paris."

"Well how come _you_ didn't say something Parisneo?" Paris countered.

I could tell that there was an argument brewing.

"Okay, you two," Tiamari said, (I guess she could see it too), "break it up."

Just then, the door bell rang again. This time, my cousin, Moochee101200, was standing there with her kids: GeGe (blue Gelert) , KeKe (red Kyrii), Lupy (blue Lupe), and MeMe (blue Usul). I gave Moochee a hug as they walked in.

"All right," I said. "Let's go down to the basement!"

Everyone headed downstairs, with me and Patches last. Once again, when we reached the bottom step, Patches mouth opened wide again.

"Surprise!" Mia, Sunny, and Angel shouted.

"Welcome to the family, Patches!" I said.

Patches was speechless.

"You did all this," he said slowly and disbelievingly, "for me?"

"Of course we did," I said, "We love you. And I can assure you that you'll never go to the pound. _Ever_."

"Thanks," said Patches, "Mom."

Patches gave me a huge hug and I hugged him back.

"Eeeeewwww!" Paris said, "Enough with the hugging!"

But everyone could tell that he was happy too.

"Let's get the party started!" Meme cried out.

"But before we do," I said, "let Patches open his presents."

Patches eagerly opened his presents and found toys such as an Electric Guitar from Moochee101200, a Wooden Yoyo and some Poogle and Kacheek Plushies from Tiamari, Wooden Building Blocks from Paris, Keke and Lupy, and a Red Bike, a Red Toy Car, and a Springy Toy from Mia, Sunny, and Angel.

"Thanks everyone!" Patches exclaimed.

"There's one more present," I said and I handed Patches a wrapped gift box with small holes on the top.

Patches carefully unwrapped the present. Then he smiled and held it up. It was a Chezzoom!

"How did you know that I liked Chezzooms?" Patches asked me.

"Buzzbee11 told me." I told Patches, "I decided to surprise you with him."

"So what are you going to name him?" Mia asked Patches.

Patches thought for a second. Then he spoke.

"His name is Dark Magician." he declared, "named after a great owner."

_Epilogue:_

_So the party continued and Patches had a very good time. When the party was over, and Angel, Mia, Sunny, and Patches had gone to sleep, I opened each of their doors and checked on them. I opened Patches door and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help thinking that this was the place where he belonged. And Patches was the perfect fit into our family._

The End! Review Please! NO FLAMES!

_Note: The Usernames and Pets in this story are all real._


End file.
